I will Take Care Of You
by Fight4yourPRIDE
Summary: "I don't need anyone to take care of me." "Let me do it anyway."
1. chapter 1

Caroline couldn't sleep with all the banging and moans and screams coming from Max's bedroom. It's been a month since Max found Caroline on the subway and let her stay at her place, and almost everyday since then Caroline heard the noises from Max's room.

Everynight Robbie came to their place, when Robbie first met Caroline he even flirted with her, Caroline couldn't believe the audacity and she told Max about it, but apparently she had no need to worry because Max wasn't a slightest surprised at the news. She acted as if it was a normal thing for Robbie, and that was concerning for Caroline and the blonde had straight out told Max she deserves better, again, the brunnette only shrugged her off and asked her to mind her own business.

Some nights the noises were more violent, with slaps and spanking and sounds of gagging or muffled screams; the first time it happened Caroline was worried sick but when finally the session ended and Robbie came straight out and went home, Caroline sneaked a tiny peak and widened her eyes at the ropes and cuffs and a light bulb lit up in her naive mind, it was a BDSM play.

Curious and still worried, Caroline had done a _lot_ of research on the topic. The more she read into them, the more worried she got at Max's well being. It wasn't the action that scared her the most, it was the fact that Robbie wasn't taking care Max the way he should after these plays. He left straight after as if Max was only some sort of sex toy. Not for the first time, Caroline hurts for Max. The brunnette deserves so much more but Max wouldn't listen to her. A month later, the tough and cold brunnette still has not warm up to her.

Caroline tried to sleep but one painful scream jerked her awake, she stared at the bedroom door in worry. More sounds of struggle and painful screams came out from the door. Caroline was sticked between checking if Max was hurt for real or if it was one of their role play.

"Stop!" The sound of warning strains out in a broken voice and Caroline's heart dropped.

 ** _Enough._**

Caroline decided, she stood up in a determined demeanor and walked up to the door, she knocked on the door and the sounds stopped but Caroline could hear a sniff. Caroline's heart pained at the sound, ever since she knew about Robbie and more and more about Max's background, she had grown super protective of the broken brunnette but she was always hesitant to 'mind Max's business's because the tough brunnette always acted as if everything was okay the next day and would not let Caroline in.

Everything is changing today.

Caroline decided and stilled her voice, long gone was the timid and afraid little princess when she lost all everything, not when she was living with someone so strong and tough like Max, who had worse life than hers. Max saved her from the subway, but Caroline had long realized it was Max who needed saving.

"Is everything okay?" Caroline asked with a frown. She heard muffled sounds and a scream before she heard a slap.

 _Oh, you're fucking done. Robbie Hank._

Rage filled Caroline, she didn't care if this was some sick play because long ago Caroline had figured out herself this was not a healthy d/s relationship if it even was one.

The door opened and Robbie's mindless smirk appeared, "Hey Caroline. Nothing's wrong, what's up? You wanna join?"

"Get out." Caroline growls, arms crossed.

Confusion set on Robbie's face, Caroline knew Robbie was a dumb, ignorant douchebag whose only harm was because he didn't know what the fuck he was doing, or right now, dealing with.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, Max and I-"

"I said _get the fuck out._ " Caroline growls again and this moment she seemed to grow a few inch taller, her confidence and authority returned back to the Queen she used to be who got everything she wanted.

Robbie stubbled back at the change of dynamic power, he frowns deeper and glanced behind the half closed door.

"Listen to me, fuckboy." Caroline growls again and puts her right hand around Robbie's throat in a threatening voice. "One day I will have a talk about what you have done with **_MY_** Max, but for now I want you _gone."_ Woah, Caroline. Chill. We were only playing, you can ask Max." Robbie laughs, not seeing Caroline as a real threat in his ignorant state. Caroline glared at him, she will everything else in the future but for now she only need to know one thing.

"What's your Safeword?" Caroline asked and tightened her grip, Robbie widened his eyes. Caroline glanced at the slightly ajar door and saw that Max was looking at then intently. Caroline focused back on Robbie who was startled.

"Safeword? What's that?" Robbie lets pit another mindless smirk. That seemed to switch on an explosion in Caroline.

" ** _WHAT!_**?" Caroline lets out a deep growl and swing her hand in anger and frustration, Robbie wasn't expecting the strength and fell to the ground. He clutched his throat.

"Bunch of bitches!" He said, now finally taking Caroline seriously, he stormed into the room, grabbed his things and rushed out the door.

"I'm not done with you, _HANK!_ " Caroline grabbed his wrist as he rushed past, he looked at her, surprised for the second time, swung his hand free and went out in a huff and a slam of the door.

Caroline waited a second to make sure he was not coming back, locked the door and rushed into Max's room. Max was unlocking herself from her cuffs on her all four position, her hands struggling to unlock herself with both hands cuffed and a key in her right fist.

Caroline gasped and the breath was held in involuntaryly at the sight. There was bruises _everywhere_ on Max's creamy skin, some new and most old ones. Tears rimmed her eyes as she walked to Max who was again, acting she was totally fine and nothing horrible just happened. Wordlessly, Caroline takes the key from Max's fist. Max flinched.

She mumbled some things from her gagged mouth. Caroline took away the ball gag from her mouth and saliva dripped down from Max's dry lips. Max glared at Caroline.

"I'm fine, go away." Max said in a hoarse voice.

Heart in extreme pain, Caroline tried to hold her tears at bay. She bit her lips, ignoring Max's glare and words, she unlocked Max's wrist from the cuffs and took both red wrists in her hands as if she was holding diamonds. Still speaking no words, Caroline took each wrist one at the a time to place a gentle kiss on the red spots. Max flinched at the gentle touch and tried to jerked back but Caroline held them firmly, not harshly nor tightening them to avoid further pain.

After she placed two kisses on Max's inner wrists, she took a pocket knife from her pocket in case she needed to protect themselves from Robbie and climbed to the back, cutting the ropes loose. Max only stared ahead, confused and all kinds of feelings mixed together. When she was physically free, Caroline held her hand and lead her outside to her own Murphy bed.

Max, numbed but feeling too much at the same time just allowed Caroline to lead her to the bed.

"Stay here." Caroline whispered and kissed Max's forehead, she let Max sit up in the middle and covered her with the comforter. Caroline switched on the lamp on her night stand so that there was enough light to see Max. Max didn't make eye contact with the blonde, she stared ahead and gripped the comforter tightly to her.

Caroline came back shortly from the toilet with a small basin of warm water and a towel soaked in them in one hand, and some sort of oilment in another. She sits next to Max and gently pried away the comforter from Max who refused to let go.

"Shhhh...It's okay." Caroline whispered and puts a strand of hair behind Max's ear. She pried away the comforter and this time Max lets her still refusing to make eye contact. Wordlessly, Caroline started to clean her up, rubbing her gently with the warm, soaked towel. Max wanted to protest and she seemed to have lost her voice and her courage. Caroline gently wiped at her breasts and her flat navel, travelling downwards.

"Spread a little." Caroline whispered and Max was filled with shame and embarrassment. She laid back onto the pillows and slowly spread her legs a little.

"Good girl." Caroline smiles softly and wipes her inner thighs and her red pussy. Max trembled at the intensity of the soft touch. Once Caroline was done, she turned her around and moves to wipe her back.

Finally, Caroline lets her tears dropped and did not attempt to wipe then away from her face, Max could feel drips of water on her back but only thought it was the towel dripping. After she was done, Caroline started to apply the soothing oilment on each and every bruise very gently.

"What's that?" Max finally said and sighed at the wonderful feelings.

Again, Caroline's heart hurt for Max for not even knowing what the oilment was, even after god knows how long Max had been together with Robbie before she met her.

Caroline replied softly "It's a soothing oilment, it will help your bruises. Turn around."

Max turned around in all her glory, the warm light casting shadows on her creamy but bruised body. Max glanced at Caroline as she starts to apply then on her breasts, she frowned at the sight of Caroline's teary eyes.

"Are you crying?" Max finally asked, her voice still hoarse.

Caroline shook her head and finished up applying oilment on Max, when she was done with all the care Max physically needs, Caroline asked softly, looking into Max's eyes.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Max frowned and since she knew nothing about after care (or taking care of herself for that matter) she thought that was a random question to ask.

"You don't know how to make one, Blondie."

"I do, Max." Caroline said shortly and went to make two mugs of hot chocolate for them. The two women basked in the silence of the place, ocassionally the sound of kettle and utensil were heard. Max watched Caroline from the bed in the dark living room only ignited by the dim lamp, she didn't what to say, what to do or what to feel. What would she do for a joint right now.

Caroline came back to the bed and passed her the hot chocolate, one sip and Max moaned. That was fucking ambrosia for her weakened and cold body, and after whatever shit that just happened, it was really comforting. Max was grateful as they both sipped the drinks in silence.

After a while, Caroline spoke softly, looking ahead before looking at Max.

"How can you have let this happened, Max?"

Max swallows and wished the warmth from the hot choc wouldn't dissipate so fast. "What do you mean?" She knew how Caroline meant but asked anyway.

"How could you let him hurt you this way?"

"He wasn't hurting me, Caroline. It's a kink, search it up for God's sake." Max snapped, defensive.

Caroline knew the brunnette's walls were up but she needed to break them down.

"Bullshit, what kind of play is that when both of you don't even know what a fucking safeword is or aftercare? You know it just blows my mind when he asked me what was a Safeword! What if he hurt you too much? What if you didn't like it? What if you wanted him to stop?"

 _I wanted it to hurt._ Max thought and didn't realize she said it out. "I want it to hurt so much I forget myself."

"Max..." Caroline puts down both of their mugs and place a hand of Max's cheeks to face her. Caroline is met with dark green eyes that have long lost its spark. "Is that why you do it? Is that why you are still with him, you want to self destruct? Because every morning I see you, I feel like you died a little." Caroline whispered. Max's eyes hardened to hide the fact that Caroline was right with each words, and she was secretly crumbling inside.

"I'm going to sleep." Max mumbled and started to get up but Caroline held her down.

"No, stay." Caroline said into Max's eyes. "Stay with me tonight, let me take care of you."

Max's heart throbbed painfully, "I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Let me do it anyway." Caroline pleaded and tugged at her hand, "Let me take care of you, Max."

Max's eyes showed hesitation and helplessness for a moment. She was so so scared right then. Caroline tugged gently again and Max was weak to the pull, to the idea of Caroline wanting to take care of her. Max laid back down and faced away from Caroline, Caroline slowly, to not scare the broken brunnette away, wrapped her arms around Max's waist. Max tensed up and squirmed but Caroline runs her thumb in circle on her navel to calm her down.

Max stared ahead, clenching her jaw in an indignant way.

"I want to be the one you loose yourself to, Max, not some dumb douchebag who doesn't what he was doing. I want you to place your trust in me knowing I will never betray your trust, I want you to feel the pain but know that I never ever hurt you. I want you to be vulnerable with me knowing that I'll take care of you after." Caroline said softly and Max heard every single word, she wished she hadn't.

"Just leave me alone." Max said and clenched her jaw harder upon hearing her voice waver. Caroline only tightened her hold on Max.

"No."

Max tried to struggled but her body was too tired and comfortable at the position.

"Go away, Caroline. Let me go." Max said again, but her waver didn't go away but only got stronger.

"No."

"Caroline." Max warned and was desperate to hide away but her body and heart wouldn't listen. Max held onto Caroline's hand on her stomach, wanting to slap it away but their fingers only intertwined. Max's shoulders started to shake, the end of her fingertips started to tingle and her eyes started to water.

"Caroline..." At this point only a desperate whisper came out, Max curled into herself, and involuntaryly clutched Caroline's chest to her heart. Damn Caroline for molding right behind her as if they were some dumb puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

Caroline responded by placing butterfly kisses on her shaking shoulders, Max took deep shuddering breath to stop herself from breaking down but was scared out of her mind that she couldn't.

"I'm right here, Max. I'm not going anywhere." Caroline coos and Max squeezed her eyes really tight and bit down on her lips hard.

But when she finally broke down in Caroline's arm and later fell asleep from exhaustion, Caroline was still right there with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Max woke up alone in Caroline's bed, for a moment she was confused before everything rushed back into her mind. She looked around and found a note at the night stand.

"Went out for some groceries, be back soon."

Max stared at the note for a long while, looking at Caroline's elegant writing as everything the blonde said to her last night kept on replaying in her mind.

Max heard the key in the door and felt panic for a second, for some stupid reason she stuffed the note under the comforter.

"Good morning, Max. How are you feeling today?" Caroline asked after she locked the door and walked to the counter to place the bags.

"Fine." Max mumbled, looking down on the bed. _Great, things are going to be awkward now, thanks blondie._ Max thought but on the contrary, Caroline sat next to her and said casually but gently.

"Let me see those bruises."

"What? No!" Max exclaimed, holding the comforter closer to her. She was embarrassed enough.

But Caroline only raised her eyebrow and said firmly, "I wasn't asking."

Max frowned, she was shocked at Caroline's attitude with Robbie yesterday and this morning as well? She was definitely not the helpless and clueless rich bimbo Max first met, the brunette didn't know where the blonde got her confidence and authority back from.

Caroline continued to match her stare, crossing her arms as she waited for Max to give in. Dealing with someone as stubborn as Max, Caroline knew she had to be firm but not overstrict to turn her away, but not too gentle and soft for Max to ignore her.

Slowly, Max didn't even know why she was doing what Caroline was telling her to do but she did it anyway, she let go of the comforter to show Caroline her swollen breasts and bruise marks.

Caroline took a second to take it all in before inching closer to the brunette, she raised her slender hands and cupped the heavy breasts. Max gasped and blushed as her room mate started to gently rub her swollen breasts, they hurt a little when Caroline put pressure on them.

"Caroline, what do you think you're doing?" Max said after a while.

"I'm trying to see how much they still hurt you, do you want me to put on the oilments again?" Caroline said casually, as if what she was doing was normal and obvious.

"I'll do it myself, thanks." Max muttered and looked around, anywhere but Caroline. Caroline roamed her hands over her navel before pulling back. Max strangely missed her touch.

"I'll let you do it yourself if you promise me one thing." Caroline said after a while, Max looked at her and squinted suspiciously.

"What, blondie?"

"I want you to stop seeing Robbie."

Max forced out a laugh and rolled her eyes. "You think I'll just do whatever you want me to do for some freaking oilment? What are you, my mother? Oh wait, even my mother doesn't care!"

Now it's Caroline's turn to frown, "Well, like it or not Max Black, there is someone who cares about your well being now. News flash, there's someone who hurts for you when you hurt yourself!" Caroline raises her voice and that caused Max to be more defensive as well.

"Well sorry Miss _Channing_ , I didn't ask for your help or care now did I? You just had to be busy body and couldn't keep your nose from other people's business! I told you to leave me alone, I told you to go away, I told you to mind your own business but **_No_** , you just had to come barging into my life in your stupid chanel dress to save me. News Flash, I don't need it!" Max shouts, panting hard.

Caroline sat there, quiet and hurt as Max glared at her. For a second, Max just glared at her with her heart jumping out of her chest, her heart squeezed a little at Caroline's look on her face. Guilt started to fill her heart but no words escaped her mouth. Caroline stood up abruptly, opened the drawer on the night stand and threw a small bottle at Max's feet.

"You can have it." Caroline said in monotone, her face not showing any emotion as she turned to the bathroom to get ready for work.

Even after the showerhead turned on, Max was still staring at the little bottle on the comforter, mocking her for her stupidity. Well, congratulations to me, I fucked up again! I pushed the only person who cared away from me.

Max blinked the tears away, stood up on gingerly legs to her bedroom to change. At the doorway she remembered how Caroline kicked Robbie out, theatening him for hurting her. Max's heart skipped a beat at the memory, Caroline had called her ' _her_ Max'. Max laid in bed for a while, holding the bottle up in the air.

I _am_ self destructive.

Max thought again. She craved for booze, or weed, or a blade to numb all the pain away. She tossed around in the bed, looking for her stash of weed which she found out she finished a few days ago. Max cursed under her breath and opened her night stand for her blade.

Max held the blade in her fingers above her wrist and squeezed her eyes. Suddenly a strong sentence illuminated in her pitch black mind.

" _News Flash, there's someone who hurts for you when you hurt yourself! "_ Max opened her eyes and froze, she heard the shower clicked shut. Horrified for no reason all of a sudden, Max threw the blade away from her.

What was she doing?

Max quickly changed into her uniform, wanting to get out of the stuffy room as soon as possible. Caroline was making coffee when Max walked to her in the kitchen. There was a tense silence in the room.

Max bit her lips, the words stucked in her throat. It was choking her. Caroline glanced at her above her mug. Max played with a spoon on the table absently, before grabbing a pen and a note. Caroline watched Max wrote something quick on the note and slide it to her on the kitchen table. Caroline took it in her hands.

"I'm sorry, gimme some time."

Caroline looked at Max who was looking behind her before she pulled something out from her apron. Max looked at Caroline briefly as she passed the little bottle to the other woman.

"I don't know how to put this on." Max clenched her jaw, that was as close as she could get to 'I need help.'

Caroline smiled a brilliant smile, she took the bottle in her hands and said "I'll put it on for you tonight." Then she walked to the other side of the counter to Max. Max took a step back in caution, her back hitting the counter.

"What now, Blondie?" Max asked nervously at the tender look in Caroline's blue eyes.

Caroline only took her face in her hands and plant a kiss at the corner of her mouth. Max widened her eyes at the bold move and held a hand to the spot. Caroline's lips were so warm and soft.

But when she looked at Caroline, Caroline only said: "Come on, we'll be late for work."

XXXXXX

Work went as usual, it wasn't awkward between them as Max had expected it to be. But during break, Max received a text from Robbie.

"Hey babe, meet up at my place tonight?"

Max glanced guiltily at Caroline who was taking with Earl, she entered the freezer to answer the text. Max's fingers lingered above the keyboard, not sure what to reply. Half of her wanted to say yes because she saw nothing wrong with her abusive relationship and her ego didn't allow her to do what Caroline asked her to do; another half however wanted to listen to Caroline for once, another half of her secretly craves for Caroline's soft touch and gentle kisses but Max would not admit it aloud.

Max stared mindlessly at the text until Tobie sent another text.

"We can continue what was interrupted last night?"

Max's heart skipped a beat thinking about what happened last night, and somehow Caroline's hurt and disappointed face flashed into her mind if she agreed to the text. Caroline's every single word last night rang out in her head " _I want to be the one you loose yourself to..."_ and the rest of the sentences that managed to make her feel so many things at once.

"Maybe next time." Max typed, "Busy." Max added and was quickly replied with a sad emoji.

Max huffed, this shit shouldn't be so stressful. She blamed Caroline for this, god damn her for all these _feelings._ Blondie had messed up her system.

Upon reaching home that night, Max went straight to her room but before she could close her door, Caroline said to her,

"Hey Max, come out here when you're done inside." Caroline said casually, Max cursed under her breath. She was hoping Caroline would have forgotten about it, it would have been easier.

"Uggh, you're so annoying. Why can't you come into my room instead?" The brunnette huffed.

"Because it would make me angry all over again." Caroline said firmly, looking straight into Max's eyes. Max pursed her lips at that and muttered a 'fine.'

Max climbed onto Caroline's bed in her oversized t shirt, the living room was once again illuminated only by the dim lamp mainly because they couldn't afford to waste electricity. Caroline was in her grey pj as well, waiting for her.

"Alright, get it over with. I'm tired." Max said shortly but Caroline only smiled and said,

"Come closer."

Max rolled her eyes and moved closer next to Caroline, the blonde gently lift her shirt from her body, leaving her naked once again under Caroline's tender eyes. Max squirmed uncomfortably at the attention, she was used to lustful, hungry look of men on her body that always managed to make her feel cheap but Caroline was looking at her _lovingly_ and what the hell, _longingly_ as if she was some treasure to be behold carefully.

"Can I touch you, Max?" Caroline whispered, looking right into Max's eyes.

Max looked away and snarled, "How else are you going to apply the oilment?"

Caroline took that as a yes and spread Max's legs to move between them, Max was surprised at the move, the brunnette swallowed nervously when Caroline leaned forward to her face.

Caroline caressed Max's cheeks softly before placing a kiss at the corner of the brunnette's dark, plum lips. Max widened her eyes as Caroline placed gentle, wet kisses down her neck, none lingered for long until she reached downwards. Caroline took her breasts and gently fondled them before placing loving kisses around her creamy flesh, closing on her nipple. Honestly, Max was just too fucking shocked to react, her hands gripping the sheets in fists on either side of her body.

Then, Caroline continued to place kisses on each scars and bruises Max had before sitting straight back. The blonde reached for the bottle of sensual oil and started to rub on Max's skin. Max finally spoke after what seemed to be her brain being short wired.

"What was that?" Max licked her dry lips.

"What was what?" Caroline pretended to not know what the other woman was talking about.

"You know what, that kissing shit."

Caroline kept quiet for a moment, "You told me I can touch you, so I did."

Max clenched her jaw, she gripped onto Caroline's wrist to stop her action. Caroline looked up at Max's frustrated eyes.

"You're so frustrating, Blondie, do you know that?"

Caroline cracked a smile, "I could say the same to you."

Max frowned deeper before pulling Caroline forward by the wrist, then pulling the blonde into a rough kiss with their teeth clashing with each other.

Caroline had to press her body to Max, with their breasts touching against each other separated by only a piece of cotton shirt, she had to put on hands on each sides of Max's head to stabilize herself.

Max growled into the kiss but before long, it did not turned out to be what she expected. Caroline let Max vent out her frustration through the rough kiss before she dominate the kiss, slowing down the kiss to deep, slow and passionate, letting their tongues tangle sensually. Max involuntarily moaned softly into the kiss. What seemed like forever as the time stood still, they finally broke apart for breath, looking intently into each others eyes.

The intense moment was broken by Max's phone ringing, they both sat up with Caroline moving away, it was an awkward moment where Max looked for her shirt and rushed to her room to take her room. It was Robbie.

"Hey Robbie, what's up?" Max quickly said, her heart still beating fast and her lips still tingling.

"Babe, you still busy? I miss you."

Max licked her lips, annoyed and angry at Robbie all of a sudden. She didn't know why but she also didn't want to read too much into these feelings.

"Yes, goodnight Robbie. Don't call me." Max snapped and cut off the call. She huffed, looking at the darkness in her room. She could hear Caroline moving on her bed outside, she didn't know what to do next, so she just walked to her bedroom door.

"Hey, Caroline? I'm going to bed now, goodnight." Max said to the dark living room, but looked at the floor as she said it.

"Good night, Max." Caroline said after a pause, there was nothing she could do to go back to their moment just now.

Max closed the door and leaned against it, looking at her cracked ceiling with more mixed feelings than ever. She hated this, she was all messed up.

Max huffed and laid in the bed, her ear unconsciously straining to hear what was going on outside.

In the end, Max couldn't fall asleep until almost 5 in the morning with all the thoughts in her head and feelings in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Max figured there was no way she was getting more sleep and decided to just get up and get on with the day. Max walked out to the backyard where Caroline's horse, ChestNut stood. The horse huffed at the appearance of Max and nudged her happily.

"Hey, buddy. You ready for your walk?" Max patted the handsome horse before reaching out for the shovel.

"Chessnut, how is it that you're a horse but you're less of a problem that Blondie?" Max asked and replied in her ChestNut voice.

"I don't know, she's always been bosy!"

"I _know_!" Max exclaimed. "Does she just get whatever she wants? Who did she think she is?"

"Yeah, maybe we should just kill her!" Max said in her baby voice.

" _ChessNut!"_ The brunnette fake gasped and chuckled to herself. "Alright, Chessie here's your area, do what you gotta do."

Max said and leaned on the further side of a wall when all of a sudden, she saw a familiar silhouette at the corner of a road, tall and masculine and he was stumbling as he walked, clearly not in a sober state.

"Robbie?" Max squinted, and walked towards him. Robbie who reeked of smoke, booze and strong perfume didn't recognize Max in his state but stumbled into the brunnette anyway. With his heavy weight, Max hits the walls behind her back with the man leaning into her.

"Robbie! What-" Max gasped and was hit with different scents at once, her boyfriend obviously went partying last night. Max was not a stranger to these scents and especially not this: sex. Max didn't know what to feel, she was confused with feelings these few days and this morning was not helping matters.

Nontheless, Max was still irritated. "Get up! Robbie!" the brunnette slapped on the guy's face and pushed him away. Robbie stumbled backwards and shook his heard, his eyes finally focusing on the woman in front of her.

"Max? Why are you here?" He asked confused but his eyes looked only at Max's cleavage in her loose shirt. Max crossed her arms.

"I could ask you the same. So, who did you fuck last night?"

Robbie looked dumbfounded for a moment before something clicked. "Max, I can explain..."

Max glared.

"You told me you were busy last night!"

Max clenched her jaws and pushed Robbie roughly away from her. "We're done, you hear me?" She suddenly felt disgusted, and dirty and cheap for letting this man touched for the past three and a half months.

Robbie grabbed her wrist, "Max, don't be like that. I know you can't resist me... "He said and cornered Max again, hands on her hips. Max cringed and tried to push him away again when she felt his breath on her ear, she could feel the spiky feels of his stubbles on her cheek. "Remember when I would tie you up like the bad girl you are? And I would hit you just the way you like it? And only I could fuck you the-" Robbie said huskily as he held Max's wrists on each side of her head in a death grip. He may be drunk, but he was still a strong man.

"Robbie, let me go! You're hurting me." Panic fills Max's chest as she struggled.

"But you like it, don't you Max?" Robbie pressed his right lips on Max's plum ones and Max couldn't help but think of Caroline, soft loving deep kiss on her and she struggled more.

"No! Robbie!" Max gasped out before his lips on hers again, silencing her words. Panic and fear really filled Max, making her numb at her spot. She couldn't say 'stop' or 'no' because in their sex life Robbie was always rough with her and she would say these terms to tease both of them. In which case these words were never legitimate to them. The only time it hurt too much physically and Max cried for him to stop and he actually did was only because Caroline was there to save her. Robbie never took them seriously and would not take them seriously now.

Max felt his thigh betwen her legs, spreading hers apart. She struggled to let go of her wrists but again, they both enjoyed sign of struggle in their sex life. This only turned Robbie on more.

Robbie started to plant wet, sloppy kisses down her neck when all of a sudden he was pulled back violently. He hit the road on his bottom, eyes wide with shock. Max was shocked as well when blonde hair filled her vision, She saw Caroline there, fuming with rage as she moved to stand in front of Max protectively. ChessNut stood next to her, held by the leash.

"What the hell?" Robbie stood up indignantly and stomped to the blonde. Caroline only glared at him, ChessNut raised one of his legs in warning. The horse is not a fan of strangers, especially when the horse senses bad vibes.

"I wouldn't come nearer if I were you." Caroline said warningly. "What did I told you the other night, I told you to get lost didn't I?"

"You need to mind your own business, Caroline." Robbie spat on the floor and raised his fist, Max yelled and moved to push Caroline away, willing to take the hit instead. Before she could do so, however, ChessNut jumped in front of his owner and neighed loudly, raising it's hind legs and kicked powerfully. It hit Robbie in the chest and the man hit the road once again with stronger impact. Caroline walked to the fallen man and kneeled down by his face.

"Listen here, _Hank,_ from now on I don't ever want to see you with Max. You hear me? Don't come near us, don't contact her, and don't find her. Don't even bother reporting ChessNut because I will slap a law suit on you for sexual abuse so fast before you can even say 'crazy bitch'. Every single scars and bruises on Max will be enough evidence to put you down behind bars for the next 10 years." Robbie widened his eyes and tried to get up but the pain on his chest weight him down, he gripped his chest and tried to take in breath. Caroline grabbed his shirt and yanked him up.

Robbie groaned, still hungover and in pain. Caroline continued, "You're lucky I'm not pressing charges on you for all that you have done on Max because Max did give you consent even though she was naive. I will still put a restraining order on you if I see you one more time, you get it?"

Robbie could only nod weakly and Caroline let go of his shirt, he slumped back onto the cold hard road. Without looking at him, Caroline walked to Max who looked like she just seen a ghost. The blonde took her hand and nudged her to climb onto ChestNut, she followed soon after and Caroline rode them off back home on a fucking horse like the awesome queen she is.

xxxx

Once they reached their backyard, max climbed down and walked straight to to her room while Caroline fed ChessNut and praised him in her baby voice.

"Max? May I come in?" Caroline knocked on the door but Max remained silent so she entered anyway. Max was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, Caroline moved to sit next to her head.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Caroline asked gently while scanning Max's body for fresh injuries. Max slowly shook her head for both questions.

"Scoot." Caroline ordered and tried to lay herself down next to Max with what little space she had until Max rolled her eyes and moved to the side a bit. They stayed silent for awhile but max could feel the blonde's gaze on her right.

"Stop staring at me, Blondie."

"Why not?"

"It's creepy and uncomfortable."

"So stare back at me." Caroline shrugged.

"God you're so annoying." Max growled and in the end, she turned to lay on her side and met Caroline's gaze. Caroline's ocean blue eyes stare at her lovingly, Max couldn't stand it so she tried to start a conversation. "How did you find me?"

"Max, you were literally 3 minutes walk from this apartment. Plus, ChessNut is not a common animal in this neighbourhood." Caroline said in her matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, right." Max muttered and looked down onto Caroline's slender fingers in their middle. Their hands were only an inch apart. Caroline continue to look at her and couldn't resist touching her face. Startled, Max looked back up and once again, met Caroline's tender eyes. She couldn't stand it, but she couldn't look away.

"Don't look at me like that." Max said softly.

"Like what?" Caroline asked, her voice just as soft.

"Like you-" _care._ Max thought but couldn't say it aloud. "Like you want something. Stop."

Caroline inched closer as she caressed Max's face. "I do want you, Max." She inched closer, "And no, I won't stop."

Max swallowed, she glanced away but she couldn't stay away from Caroline's beautiful eyes for long. "Thanks for just now."

"For what?"

Max rolled her eyes, "Do you need me to spell everything out for you?"

"Yes." Caroline said shortly.

"You're...frustrating and all kinds of infuriating." Max growled but Caroline only shrugged. "For saving me, that was pretty badass. Of ChessNut I mean." Max said after a pause.

"So you do admit you need saving." Caroline said softly, ignoring the last part.

"Yeah yeah." Max rolled her eyes and realized Caroline was using present tense, and the blonde meant something deeper, not just the event just now. Max glared at Caroline, defensive all of a sudden. "I do not."

Again, Caroline ignored the last part. "So, do I get a something in return for getting rid of your ex?"

Max squinted her eyes, "What? Letting you stay here wasn't enough?"

"I'm a spoilt child, remember?" Caroline shrugged and Max rolled her eyes, she was just about to sit up to get ready for work when Caroline spoke again. "I want a kiss."

Max growled and glared at Caroline who remained unwavered. Max sat up and stared at Caroline, considering it. Max looked at the blonde, who was now laying on her back, some hair on her face, her hands resting on either side on her head lazily; her lips slightly opened as if inviting her in.

"Just one." Max snapped and straddled the blonde, secretly happy that she seemed to be on top this time, she had the upper hand so to speak. Max leaned down and pressed her lips to Caroline, who opened her mouth to welcome her.

Max involuntarily relaxed into the kiss, Caroline's kiss are just so soft, so gentle and so inviting and Max felt like she could kiss the blonde forever (of course she would not admit it). Max interlaced their fingers together on each side of Caroline's head. She swiped her tongue on the blonde's lower lips and gained entrance, their lips tangled together and Max was surprised that Caroline was just letting her take charge.

One kiss turned to two, and then three and then they lost tracked of time. Caroline's hands started to wander up and down Max's side and Max's hands found skin underneath Caroline's grey cotton shirt. Caroline's body is petite and soft and slender, unlike all the men Max dated or slept with, they were hard and strong, thick chest hair and solid. But somehow her touch on Caroline felt more intense than max could ever remember feeling with any other men. Caroline smelled like soft cotton and sunshine, her expensive faint perfume and their shared body wash.

Max couldn't get enough.

When they broke apart for air, Caroline breathed out, her face flustered.

"Should we get ready for work?"

"Just a little more." Max replied, now it was her turn to stare at Caroline. Max couldn't help but think: _God, she's beautiful._

Caroline smiled softly at her, her eyes sparkling and Max was mesmerized.

"Kiss me again." Caroline whispered.

And Max did just that.

Again and again and again.


	4. Chapter 4

Max couldn't stop thinking about Caroline.

She kept telling herself to think of something else and the next thing she knew, she was staring at the blonde waitress again and her voice filled Max's mind. The feel and taste of her kiss lingered on Max's lips, and her soft touches seemed to have left a trail of flame on Max's body.

And when she wasn't looking at Caroline, she could feel Caroline's tender and longing gaze on her; sometimes they catch each other's gaze and Caroline would just smile softly at her before focusing on her own work.

That night when they walked home from the diner, Caroline slightly tugged at her hand and when Max looked at her, Caroline stole a peck of kiss. Max blushed and stared at Caroline's playful smile.

"Why did you do that?" Max asked but the blonde only shrugged and gave her an innocent smile.

"I just wanted to kiss you, that's all."

The corner of Max's lips tugged upwards involuntarily, but she looked back ahead. She squeezed Caroline's hand in hers before letting go.

"You need permission to soft touch me. I don't just let anyone to do that shit to me."

Caroline laughed, and her bright and light laugh rang out in the chilly streets before disappearing in the wind, Max looked down on her boots as she secretly smiled at the sound.

"May I take your hand, Max?" Caroline smiled brightly at her and offered her hand to Max. Max stared at the hand and half glared at Caroline, hating that she wanted to say yes.

"Only this time because you asked nicely." Max said and Caroline held her hand.

"May I kiss you, Miss Black?" Caroline asked again with a beautiful smile and pulled Max to her in the middle of the road. Max was pulled to Caroline's energy and the way the blonde was looking at her. Caroline wrapped one hand around Max's waist to keep her close, and one hand cradled Max's face.

"Just say yes." Caroline whispered.

Max looked into Caroline's ocean blue eyes, and whispered back weakly "Yes... "

Caroline kissed her so softly and slowly then, at 2:30 in the morning, in the middle of the road until Max felt safe and loved and weak in her arms.

XXXXX

"Sleep with me tonight?" Caroline tugged at Max's hand in front of their door.

"Look Blondie, if you wanna have sex with me you can just say it. You don't have to pretend." Max smirked as she unlocked their door.

"I'm serious, Max." Caroline smiled and locked the door behind her, Max took her coat and hung them on a stand. "Wait lemme think..."

"Think what? If you wanna sleep with me? Caroline, the entire Brooklyn are queueing up to have a go with my girls, I'm offended you have to even think about it." Max said and zipped down her uniform in front of Caroline to emphasize her point. Caroline gasped for a second at the sight of Max's breasts in her bra before frowning. Caroline bit her lips for a moment before deciding.

"I'm thinking if you're ready or should we just sleep."

"If _I'm_ ready?" Max snorted, "Trust me, Blondie there is nothing I have never done. I think it's yourself you got to worry about."

"Oh there is one thing you have never tried." Caroline shrugged and said casually before going into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Max gaped and stared at the bathroom door before shaking her head. Now she was annoyed and offended, she ran her tongue on her teeth and crossed her arms. Max Black is not good at a _lot_ of things but when it comes to sex, she _knows_ she's good at it. Better than good if she could say so herself, countless men had praised her before and she could almost say she had done _more_ things than normal couple.

Max waited for the shower to cut off a few minutes later and stripped down to her underwear, sitting at the edge of Caroline's bed. Caroline walked out in her soft pajamas, switched off the bathroom light and was startled at her table lamp being switched on in the dark living room. She was more shocked Max was half naked, sitting at her bed.

"What're you doing, Max?" Caroline asked as Max stood up and walked t her with a seducing smile.

"I want you to tell me what have I not tried? Or better, you can _show me."_ Max whispered the last part in the Caroline's ears.

Caroline took a step back, "Really, Max? You're letting your ego do this?"

Max frowned and crossed her arms, more defensive than ever. Here she thought a rough sex with Caroline might actually took the edge away and solved every problem and feelings she had. Sex had always worked, including booze and some weed always solved her problems, at least for a moment. It had always been Max's coping mechanism.

"And what's wrong with that?" Max snarled, clenching her jaw.

Caroline looked into Max's eyes, easily reading the tough brunnette in front of her. Caroline reached for Max's hands, but they were tugged snugly against Max's chest. Caroline tried again.

"Hey, look at me." Caroline said softly and Max's hardened eyes meet hers. Caroline gave up on trying to pry Max's hands off her chest and rest her hands on Max's hips instead. "You're a beautiful woman to me, I love your creamy skin and I love your curves." Caroline softly said, making sure to make eye contact with the brunnette as her hands wander on Max's body. "I love the soft, little hairs on your tummy." Caroline touched Max's navel and moved upwards. "I love the goosebumps you form from my touch, I love your breasts, I love how your nipples react to my touch."

Max frowned deeper and deeper at that, finally not able to take it anymore, she jerked away from Caroline's soft touch and stepped away. "Okay, stop. Just stop whatever you're doing."

Caroline stopped and smiled weakly at Max, " _This,_ Max. This is what you have not tried and what you are not ready for. You're not ready to hear that you're beautiful, you're not ready for someone to care and love you, to treasure you because you're special. I'm not the rest of Brooklyn, Max. I don't want just your body, I want _you._ " Caroline said softly and reached for Max's hand.

Max stared at her, her heart racing 100 miles an hour. She felt numb all over but also too much at the same time, Caroline had been making her feel this way these days. She let Caroline lead her to the Murphy bed.

"Caroline..." Max finally spoke, looking at the blonde standing infront of her while she was sitting on the side of the bed. She was speechless and Caroline seemed to understand that. The blonde smiles and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"It's okay, Max. I understand. And until you're ready, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't make any promises you can't keep. " Max clenched her jaw once more.

"Okay." Caroline said and pretended to think for a second before saying again, "I'm not going anywhere, Max. I won't leave you for how many billions in the world."

"God, why can't you just be like anyone else in my life?" Max grumbled, still unwilling to let down her guards.

"Maybe the universe thought I have had too much and you have had too little." Caroline said after a while and Max looked back at her. "So it took away my money and gave me you, it took away Robbie and gave you me. We're perfect for each other, Max."

 _Damn Wharton graduate_. Max thought, _she's right._

But Max is not in a hurry to admit that.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a busy night, there was a game that just finished an hour ago and the diner was flooded with people with their flags and wrist bands.

It was now almost closing time and the diner was thinning out to one or two customers. Caroline's feet hurt badly from walking around in her heels, she groaned and leaned against in against the counter, playing idly with her pen and her chequebook.

"I told you to get rid of those heels, I bet they're killing you." Max smirked as she walked to the blonde.

"I'd rather die that walk around in flats! Imagine the humiliation, Max!" Caroline gasped and pointed her pen at her heels.

"Oh yeah, every single customer that come into the diner look at the waitress's feet to see whether they are wearing heels or flats." Max snorts, chewing her gum in her infamous careless way.

Caroline shook her head, Max wouldn't understand her and her heels. It's what make Caroline _Caroline_ , along with her long blonde hair of course.

"They're like my hair, Max. They are what make me _me._ They make me comfortable and confident with myself even without my wealth."

"You think you're just your hair and heels?" Max raised her eyebrow but just then the diner's door opened again and a group of four men entered, laughing and joking at each other. The waitresses turned from their conversation to the door and Caroline's heart dropped.

"Oh my god." The blonde gasped and half walked, half ran to the diner in her heels. Max frowned at the blonde's reaction and followed her, ignoring the call for orders behind her.

"Woah, barbie princess, what was that?" Max demanded, Caroline was staring ahead at the dirty wall of the kitchen, but she wasn't listening to Max nor reacting. She was blanked out, as if she was staring into a memory her mind was replaying.

"Caroline?" Max asked and pat Caroline's shoulder, the blonde jumped and snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you okay, what just happened?"

"Nothing, it's fine, I'm fine. Max can you take the orders from them, I'm pretty tired." Caroline forced a smile and had to remind herself to breath regularly.

"Sure but I wanna know what's wrong, do we hate the boys out there or what?" Max asked again, slightly worried inside but not showing it on her face.

"Oh yeah..." Caroline said absently and strung her words slowly, as if deciding whether or not to tell Max the truth. "It's just one of them is my ex, when he found out I was broke, he broke up with me through a text and never replied me, no emails no nothing." the blonde shrugged but Max could sense that it wasn't completely the truth, she could still see the far away look in Caroline's eyes.

"Okay..." Max squinted suspiciously and walked back out. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to asked for the truth but Max could respect that everyone has their own demons and not everybody want to let them out. She was just a little... _hurt?_ that Caroline didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth.

"Hi, may I take your orders?" Max asked and looked at each man subtly, trying to figure out which one is Caroline's ex.

The boys each gave their orders when the man on the left spoke, "Hey what's your name?"

Max covered her name tag and smirked, "Michelle Obama, we're close."

The max smirked arrogantly and Max ain't not stranger with these kind of people. "No really, I'm sure your name is short and unisex with that attitude of yours, it's sexy. Let's bet boys," the man turned to his friends "Do you think these nice tits here with give me a little job later?"

Max snarled as his friends whistled and cheered, she crossed her arms. She's going to take a wild guess and pick this guy as Caroline's ex, because so far she hated him the most.

"So name your price?" The man leaned back and put his arms around the seats, legs wide open..

"Put up your hands." Max said shortly and the man does as he was told.

"What, You want to see if I have poor people calluses?"

"No, I want to see how big your dick is. With the dick that small, you better be rich."

"Oh, _burn!_ " One of his friends yelled while the others laughed, the man sat back and chuckled.

"Give me your number."

"What, so you could break up with me through text and never email me back ever?"

"No, maybe you can send me some nudes. I'll pay you." He continued arrogantly and Max clenched her jaw. Are men always this disgusting? Max rolled her eyes and turned to walk away when he gripped his wrist to turn her back.

"Let her go, William." Caroline's voice suddenly ring out as she walked out from the kitchen, her heels clicking confidently, her head held high and her eyes cold. The man named William let Max go in shock.

"Caroline? Why are you here?" William stood up infront of the blond while Max stood next to them, wary.

"I work here." Caroline crosses her arms, her eyes and face void of emotions, the complete opposite of the way she would look at Max which is always full of adoration and affection.

William laughed as if that was a big joke until he realized Caroline was wearing the same uniform as Max.

"What? Come on, this diner? As a waitress? As a _Channing?"_ William exclaimed but Max suddenly noticed something different with the look on his face, it was no longer playful, arrogant smirk but his eyes have a dangerous spark and glint in them and his smirk seemed to know something nobody else knows.

"Yes, _William_. As a _Channing."_ Caroline's eyes were cold and she was extremely tense.

William chuckled, "You can come with me, you know."

Max saw Caroline's eyes flicked angrily but the blonde clenched her jaws and leaned forward to his face before whispering, "Maybe when hell freeze over." Caroline leaned back and let out coldly, "Get out, we're close."

"You don't close until 2." William said and suddenly there was a bang on the table. Everyone looked at the cashier, Early moved the clock's hand with the end of the bat.

"My, my, how time does fly!" The old man exclaimed and William's friends all stood up with disappointment groans.

"You sure you don't want to come with me, Caroline? You know I still have a lot of property, thanks to you." William whispered in Caroline's ears and the blonde pushed him away.

"You have no more control on me, Will, not anymore. Now leave." She said coldly and turned on her feet to the kitchen, Max following.

"Thanks again by the way! I love the private pool!" William called out before strutting out.

The diner was finally closed but Caroline was extremely grim, even Max didn't dare to make a joke nor asked Carolime what William meant.

They walked home in an uncomfortable silent, they walked past the road where Caroline kissed Max like she was the only one in the world but the magical feeling yesterday was lost in the tension surrounding the blonde.

Somehow, Max didn't like Caroline like this, she didn't like Caroline sad and just so grim. She nudged Caroline gently and Caroline was startled, extremely high strung. Max looked at the blonde with worried eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" Max offered and that is a very high offer because Max Black does not do 'talk about your feelings' ever. Caroline smiled weakly and hugged herself, unsure it was a move to feel safe or she was simply cold.

"Maybe when we reached home and I'm more calm, I don't want to accidentally let out my anger and frustration on you." Caroline glanced at Max.

Max frowned more, silently touched that Caroline was protective of her (that Max was very aware of), but Caroline was protecting Max from herself.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not fragile, I'm not going to break." Max said shortly.

 _Only because you are already broken_.

Both of them thought simultaneously but nobody said it aloud, the truth hung in the air until the moment passed and the words disappeared into the dark alley. Max glanced at Caroline, still worried and curious about the blonde, she looked so _alone_ Max couldn't stand it. She wondered if this was how Caroline felt about her all the time.

It sucks.

It sucks when the person you care the most about is hurting but wouldn't let you in. And they stood so near to you but seemed so alone and afar.

Max cleared her throat and walked closer to Caroline until their shoulders meet, she raised her hand and touched Caroline's folded arms. Caroline looked at her with questioning eyes, Max couldn't say those cheesy words aloud so she just tugged until Caroline's arms unfold and her hands fell to each sides of her body.

Max looked ahead and held her hand. Caroline smiled gratefully and they walked the rest of the way home with their fingers interlaced with each other in silence.

When they finally reached home, they did their nightly routine and Max unconsciously walked to Caroline's bed. Yesterday, they cuddled and slept together in the same position the entire night. Max's body was silently asking for the comfort once more and had walked to the blonde's bed without noticing. Max was surprised for a moment, but decided to let it be.

Caroline was taking extra long in the bathroom, she sure needed the space alone to herself to think. Max thought about how Caroline had been taking care of her these past few days and thought what would Caroline do if she was in her position. Probably some hot chocolate and extra cuddles and soft kisses. Those made Max feel nice and warm and safe and loved.

Max was no expert in this taking care thing, but she wanted to try.

Caroline finally came out and Max was already in her bed, with two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Aww, Max..."

"I thought you might want this." Max shrugged and passed it to Caroline who climbed in next to her."

"I do, thank you." Caroline smiled and Max smiled back, glad to see the blonde's smile at last. They drank the hot chocolate for a while until Caroline put it on her night stand and fiddled with the blankets. Max put it down too, ready to give Caroline all her attention.

"William and I dated for almost a year, I was naive. I thought he was perfect for me, he was handsome, he was rich and he had a high status."

Max didn't say anything so Caroline continued. "But his family was one of my father's ponzi victim and he started to suspect my father after a few months of us started dating. He did research on my father and I was furious of him, he was my boyfriend and he was against my own father whom I trusted and loved dearly my whole life. I didn't believe whatever words Will said to me."

"Then one day he finally found the evidence and I was crushed, I felt betrayed. My own father was a feud, I wanted to to rush to his office and asked for the truth. But before I could do that, William backmailed me."

"He what?" Max gasped and Caroline took her hand and play with them absently.

"He threatened to send those evidence to the police and I couldn't have that, I couldn't loose my money and even more, my father. He said in return for keeping it a secret, I would give him all my possession before it could be froze by the authority. And in a way, he told me it was a payback for all the money their family lost."

"I was scared for my father, I was ashamed of my father, I felt guilty for the victims, and I was just crushed he would even do this to me and William could do such a thing to me as well. I couldn't think rationally, it's like my entire world just fell apart. You know?"

Max squeezed her hand, "Yeah, I know that feeling."

"So I signed the contract and he promised to keep it under wrapped. But sooner or later, a scheme this big was going to be exposed either way, some other big family reported my father. In less than a month, I lost all of my assets, all my so called friends, my boyfriend and my father. William took over my assets and property, and he dumped me through a text then blocked my number."

"Wow." Was all Max could think of, all these while until the last few days, she thought Caroline was just a rich bimbo, but she was starting to see her in a whole new light. Caroline channing really earned her respect. The blonde before her is the strongest person Max has ever met and she herself used to live on the streets.

"Yup. The entire event just... _changed_ me. And this month had made me grown stronger, it's all thanks to you."

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"You showed me the real world out here, you show me that fairy tales don't exist. There are worst lives out here and you made me want to be stronger so that I could protect not just me, but you as well." Caroline smiled at Max.

Max didn't know what to say, she thought she could shelter the blond from the harsh reality and remained her cheerfulness and hopefulness for her fairytale ending, but in the process of toughening the blonde up in living a poor life, she killed her innocence. Max wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that Caroline wanted to be strong just so she could protect Max. How can someone be so _selfless?_

"Fairy tales do exist." Max finally said, it's was Caroline who taught her this, through her actions, through her kisses and cuddles and cheesy words. Like when Caroline kicked Robbie out, or when she saved Max with a freaking horse, or when she kissed Max in the middle of the road, or when she cuddled Max and said sweet things to her.

Those are fucking magical to Max.

Caroline looked at Max in surprise, more so when Max moved to straddle her.

"Max?" Caroline asked, her hands resting on Max's naked hips. The brunnette was wearing a shirt and a panties only.

"I never met someone who actually saved me with a freaking horse, or gave me kisses that made me feel weird things, or gave me tight hugs that made me feel like everything is going to be okay. I didn't know I could be touched so gently but still be scorched, and I didn't know what it's liked to be cared for and loved." Max said it all out, looking right into Caroline's eyes. Max couldn't believe she was saying all of these, she was admitting and confessing her feelings.

And the crazy thing was, she wanted to.

"Until you, Caroline Channing. So fairy tales do exist, because if you are not magic, I don't know what is." Max said, her heart racing and hey eyes showed how vulnerable she was for opening it up to the blonde. She was letting her walls down for the first time ever, was she scared? Hell yeah but she somehow knew she was safe.

"Max, I love you." Caroline whispered, tears rimmed in her eyes. The words were stuck in Max's throat, she couldn't find it in herself to say it back so she took Caroline's face gently in her hands and kissed the blonde with all she had.

Their kiss was soft and passionate, their tongues tangled and all the heat rushed between Max's legs. Caroline's hands slide upwards to cup her heavy breasts, fondling them before squeezing her nipples. Max moaned in her mouth and they broke apart to take off each other's shirt. Caroline started to place kisses down Max's neck before reaching down to lick her erect nipples, one hand continue to rub and squeeze the other nipple.

Max cried out and held Caroline's head to her chest, she could feel Caroline's teeth nibbling her sensitive nipple, she arched her back and moaned out her name. "Caroline! Ahhh!"

Max took Caroline's right hand and directed it to her panties which was soaked by now, her hips had been grinding unconsciously to get some friction. Caroline moaned at the wet touch and rubbed her through her undies.

"More..." Max whimpered and Caroline flipped her onto her back so that the blonde was on top. Caroline continue to plant kisses all over Max's body while she took off the panties.

Caroline gasped at the slippery feelings as she rubbed the swollen clit that was throbbing for attention.

"God, you're so wet, Max."

"Right there, Caroline! Oh fuck!" Max moaned as Caroline applied pressure on her clit, all Max could think off was _more, more, more_.

"Inside, Caroline. _Please."_ Max begged and pulled Caroline into a desperate kiss. Caroline pulled back and made sure to make eye contact with the brunnette as she slide two fingers into Max's pussy. Max's mouth was wide open into a silent scream as she looked into Caroline's eyes.

"Can you feel me inside, Max?" Caroline asked as she twisted and spread her fingers into Max's tight hole.

Max's thighs were trembling at the intensity and Max gasped out, "Yes! God yes!"

Caroline leaned down and licked Max's ears before breathing out hotly "You're so warm and wet and tight, _God_. I'm going to make you cum for me."

Max gushed out at those dirty words, that was so hot. She was arching from the bed, moaning and whimpering while Caroline rubbed her insides, touching her as if she was an instrument meant only for her to play.

"Caroline, Caroline..." Max repeated the name like a mantra and Caroline kissed her again. Her fingers pushing into Max while her thumb ran her clit in circles. Caroline did it slowly, she wanted Max to soak in every moment.

"Faster, please. Harder!" Max moaned, she felt like she was going insane with the slow speed. "God, just fuck me!"

"No." Caroline replied and the denial somehow turned Max on more, the built up was so much more insane. She could feel _everything._

"I want you to remember this, I want you to feel me inside you." Caroline breathed out and tugged Max's nipples with her teeth and added one more finger at the same time, filling her. Max screamed and thrashed her hips. Caroline focused on her g spot and rubbed, her fingers going just a little faster until there is a slow rhythm.

" _FUCK AHHHHHHHHH!!!!_ YES! OHHH MY GOD!" Max screamed and continue to thrash, her entire body was moving.

"Look at me, Max." Caroline ordered and Max did as she was told, the way Caroline was looking at her was the last draw.

"Caroline I'm cumming!!" Max arched her back but did not break the eye contact. She wanted to squeezed them at the intensity but couldnt do so, as of Caroline was holding her captive.

"Cum for me, Max." One simple order and Max's mouth open for a silent scream as the most powerful orgasm took over her entire body. Everywhere tingled, even the tips of her fingers and toes, she probably made a lot of scratched on Caroline's back.

The orgasm last for almost 7 seconds, and Max's body was still convulsing after that. She collapsed onto the bed, completely spent and Caroline laid next her.

"Oh my fucking god." Max licked her dry lips. She felt like she had just been fucked stupid. "That had to be the most powerful orgasm I ever had, have I been doing it wrong all these time?" Max said looking sideways at Caroline.

"No, you have just been doing it with the wrong person." Caroline smirked.


End file.
